The Veil of Precious Eyes
by FantasyxReality
Summary: Itachi felt nothing, no spark nor stir. No pain no happiness. Just a bland emptiness that quaked the very perception of his existence which held none. That was until a Goddess came before him to renew his sight and make him question life, emotions and bonds. However their meeting leads to a more intriguing union. One involving the Goddess's son Sasuke
1. Prologue: The Coming of the Eyes

Chapter 1:

This is purely fanfiction. It does not have any connection with the actual concept of Naruto or any relation at all.

I do not own Naruto.

There, after having said that, I hope you enjoy my new fan fiction of a different world and a somewhat different Sasuke and Itachi.

Please comment and follow. Thank you ^^

"You must protect him."

Those were his orders.

The tall male gazed upon the marble floor. His dark eyes, bored with the emotionless soul that hid behind them, watching his own reflection. Its image shivering through the polish sheen like a smooth wave underlining an ocean, it held no sense of muddled or poor quality. With his eyes, he could see it as if his present self was spliced into two dimensions. Neither one more artificial than the other. Then again, that's how he viewed himself- neither whole nor broken, always in the mist of uncertainty and the cruelty of unsatisfying balance.

"Itachi."

Breaking eye contact within himself, he allowed his head to meet that of the goddess before him. Her kind face blossoming with pale petals and rosy cheeks framed by curls of midnight did nothing but stir his love for her. Not only was she beautiful but she was humble. She didn't sit in her throne gloating opposite of her smug husband who enjoyed the prospect of looking down upon others. She instead neared him with such proximity that if he didn't worship the very feet she stood upon, he would peel away as he did with most human interactions. For her movements and facial expressions were too innocent and warm for him.

"Itachi, did you hear me?"

He watched as her slim fingers began reaching for his cheek. The cheek where he insisted she make her mark upon him. To dignify him as her tool, soldier and supporter. The feeling of her touch being so close made the familiar but ever exalting pleasure of pain ripple through, almost numbing his jaw in turn. It was a sensation that he reaped greedily- the feeling of… something.

"Yes, my Goddess. I have heard your wishes and shall do within my power to see it is done."

This brought a wide smile to her lips which would've made him smile. If he could.

"Very good… I'm so relieved Itachi…" She turned to glance over her shoulder at the blanketed area behind the thrones. It was said to be her and her God's private quarters. "Sasuke you may come out now, my darling."

Itachi watched carefully upon the flow of the curtain at the unfamiliar name. He hadn't known who this Sasuke was nor the relation to his Goddess. She had merely requested he watch over this person. With such urgency that made even Itachi wary.

It began with a steady pull of the curtain from within as if the one hidden was clinging to it as he or she unveiled himself or herself. The person was hesitant.

"Come now, Sasuke… come meet your new Veil." Itachi glanced over at the Goddess as she patiently smiled at the curtain. He would be… this person's new Veil?

Finally the sound of light steps became more apparent as did the parting of the curtain until finally it revealed… a boy.

A boy stood amidst the parted curtains. The abandoned shades now serving as decoration rippled briefly about the boy's small body. Its shadows of its dance reflected off of the pale skin only partially hidden with a pale blue kimono. Making markings that appeared too real to be mere illusions of disturbed light. Itachi blinked carefully, wanting to make sure he had witnessed this visual trick. But then again… he wasn't sure.

"Itachi… meet my precious one, Sasuke…" As she went through the routine of introduction, her hands reached for opposing sides. Her precious Sasuke on her left and her revered servant Itachi on her right. Itachi stepped forward as Sasuke's small feet made fevered pads across the floor to the woman's side. Tucking himself once again behind a veil… of a dress. His dark eyes loomed over his Goddess at the boy. Curious at his timid and tender behavior. The boy seemed to have noticed being watched for he peeked out with one large dark eye from behind the leg he hid.

He had deep eyes. Or perhaps it was the mere shape of them that drew him to continuing to look over this boy. To go with his blank and wide eyes were chubby cheeks. A tint of rose behind the pale just as his Goddess had. His hair though resembled the color of hers as well took on a strange appearance. It was unruly and spiky looking behind the ears but in the front, the strands laid docile along his face.

The boy shuffled uncomfortably before stepping away from the Goddess. And Itachi took this as a chance to personally introduce himself to the boy. After all, if he were to be his new Veil it was only ceremonious to do so. Though noticing she had been pushed to the background within the meeting of these two. The goddess continued smiling and clasped her untouched hands behind herself.

"You're… my new Veil?"

Itachi's voice hitched momentarily at the sound of the boy's voice. So light and pure. It made him at that moment pledge to hear it for the rest of his existence. Even wonder if it would stay its angelic tone as the boy would mature. Itachi nodded slowly as he attempted to smile. Much to his surprise and realization, the boy returned it before reaching out with his plump hands.

He could feel them moving across his face slowly. It almost made him recoil in the possible judgment of this child. He had known firsthand how cruel children could be but… the thought of… Sasuke, his new eyes being anything but of innocence was impossible. Closing his eyes, he allowed the boy to have his time to explore the quality of his new fabric.

Sasuke's fingertips moved over towards Itachi's eyes until they parted the long strands that laid there to explore further. A small giggle escaping him as he found the man's hair to be silky along his fingers.

"Your hair is like a river."

Itachi coughed quietly as he tried to suppress a chuckle- if that was what was bubbling within his throat.

The boy continued on until his eyes widened at the feel of deep scars on either side of Itachi's nose. Long ones that ran almost near the cheeks that he followed.

"Your tears… they made cuts in your face…?" Itachi opened his eyes to see the boy's curiously gazing at him. But with another emotion, the expression of concern. If it wasn't for those eyes, Itachi would have scoffed at this boy's rather foolish but eerily cute idea of his scars.

"No... I was born with them..."

Sasuke's small lips turned into a frown as he pulled his hands down. The lengthy sleeves of his kimono slipping back down to cover them. This made Itachi realize the measurements of this garb were rather large.

But pushing back the idea of his being interested in this child's clothing, Itachi reached his hand up. He was a bit flustered with the child's react as if furthermore had been done to his scars that he hadn't noticed. Lightly, he traced along the two scars he once despised but now made more sense to him than the rest of his body. And still the same consistent size, depth and length. "They are defects, Sasuke… imperfections…"

"Im…per..tins?" Itachi smiled further as the Goddess quietly laughed before leaning down towards Sasuke. Her hair unfurling along her small shoulders that barely held up the straps of her dress. "Imperfections, Sasuke… meaning the-"

"Meaning the ugliness and cursed of life."

The three of them turned to look at the God who spoke his first sentence within this ceremony. Though, it was expected. The God had nothing but negative outlooks to shed his light on. With that said he merely turned his head and continued being fed by one of the servers a plate of sushi. The pieces of raw fish being viciously chomped once the God had his lips around them as their juices slid down his jaw only for it to be dabbed away by a nervous hand.

Disgusted, Itachi broke the trance of this lewd and aggressive sight to instead look to a further confused and rather disturbed Sasuke. His eyes continuing to look at his father's feeding.

"Sasuke…"

Before Itachi could explain to the boy he looked back at him and shook his head. "No…I think Itachi's scars are pretty…" After saying this, a grin broke out along his lips. The first one Itachi had seen. This heightened the boy's cuteness to an exponential quality. And it made Itachi…

Confused and yet... The boy had complimented his disgrace, something that even his Goddess struggled to do.

At times, she often tried to compare his face to that of ancient gods of beauty and majesty only to have an injection from her God about "except with a few nicks in the stone". Of which she would never fully disagree with but instead look embarrassed.

The Goddess caught this though not within Itachi's mind. She realized that at this day, she would take shadows to her son in the eyes of Itachi. Silently looking on the two, she wondered if now she had become a lesser factor of love than she already was.

_Itachi… _


	2. Chapter 1: The Love of Another

_It had been a few months since that day. The day where Itachi ceased existing for the Goddess and instead lived for her son. That's how "life" worked in this realm after all. For Veils such as Itachi were nothing more than pawns and sacrifices for the embodiment of power, duty and purity. They only existed for the continuation and nourishment of the Gods and Goddesses and their continuing lineage- the Eyes. However there comes a day when the Eyes being the children of only the most powerful Gods and Goddesses are assigned their Veil. Molded and crafted by the hands of their parents until that Veil held the ability to be everything and know anything of them. This was why it was necessary to drive Itachi to devotion for the Goddess for these Goddess Mothers held their children's desire, ideas, wishes and fears within themselves. Only through them could a Veil be chosen. _

Chapter 1: The Love of Another...

"Itachi…"

Itachi peeled his eyes from off of the book he was reading... for the tenth time. "The love of another…" being the only words he could ever get to. He had meant to finish this book months ago but with Sasuke's neediness and urgency, he found himself barely past the first page and once again meeting the ever tiring "the love of another "line. The love of another what? If only the boy would give him but a moment. Looking up, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the boy standing before him with pleading eyes and a solemn expression. He already knew where this was headed.

"Fa-… He said to go and find you…"

A small frown formed on the elder's thin lips as he shut his book close. Yet another day his reading would be held on the back burner. But it was for Sasuke. And his impudent and arrogant father. How such a man could be a revered God was beyond Itachi's understanding. Standing up, he watched as the boy's face still held a sign of disappointment. It made Itachi grind his teeth in anger and sympathy. Because though it was obvious that as much as Sasuke enjoyed Itachi's company, his rejection from his father always rooted deep, taking its toll. The very practice of calling him by "He" instead of father or daddy made the boy's lip quiver and eyes moisten. They were beginning to be a ritual of the two's reunion.

"What do you wish to play, Sasuke… We can do anything you want." Itachi said softly as approached Sasuke tentatively. His hand already abandoning the book in the grass to instead reach for Sasuke's smaller ones. But the younger didn't accept them as eagerly. They remained curled up in desperation and fear of the rejection lingering along the heated skin. The only presence of his father's attention being that when he slapped him away.

"Sasuke..."

Slowly Sasuke lifted up his head, his large eyes peeking through his bangs. Bangs that Itachi wished to brush away but ignored the temptation as he continued to reach for Sasuke's hands instead. But it was taking the child longer than usual to accept. And it infuriated Itachi briefly. From the day the Goddess announced Sasuke's name, Itachi's life and will were tethered permanently. He belonged to Sasuke and all he asked in return was that the boy belonged to him as well. Not that it was within his right to request such. But as Itachi grew to become used to the plump face peeking after him and the warmth of those small hands, he willingly began to offer his own- to keep his dark eyes as loving as possible in the child's line of sight and hands open to whatever needed to be held and cherished.

And that's when a thought came to Itachi. Could it be that Sasuke didn't fully trust and adore him on his own and instead tried to follow the instructions of his lineage? To please his parents...? Or more importantly... his.. Father? Itachi's thoughts were racing. And through each heated emotional barrage, the God constantly appeared behind his eyes. With his coy smirk and fox eyes. He could almost hear him snickering in his ear. The sound so vexing that Itachi could-

"Itachi..."

All at once the sound, thoughts and anger disappeared as his black eyes lowered down to find Sasuke gazing up at him- bangs away and eyes dried. A small smile curling along his pink lips whose bright color seemed to travel throughout the cheeks as his small hand clasped onto Itachi's.

"Can you maybe..."

Itachi still dumbstruck blankly looked at the boy's embarrassed expression until suddenly a book was pushed up in his face. It was so unexpected that Itachi had to blink a few times before clearing his vision to read the title and realizing it was his book... that he had left in the grass to console Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi gently took the book with his other hand as the boy continue blushing.

"I... want you to read to me."

A small smile began to form across the elder's face as he simply nodded at the boy's request and turned to head back to his spot against the tree with Sasuke giggling alongside.

"Alright... where was I- I mean where were we, Sasuke?"

"Hm... oh, here, here! We were here! "The love of another!"

"The love of another..."

Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was intently staring at the page with a wrinkled nose and pursed lips. It almost made him look serious. Stifling a laugh, he guided the boy through the sentence that he now finally knew.

"The love of another brings laughter and smiles to one's soul and that's why we make it through"

_Thank you Sasuke..._

**Later that Day**

"Itachi.."

_He couldnt bring himself to look at _**_him._**

"I grow weary of you playing house with him... The boy skips about in a day dreamer's fashion instead of seeking his truth. And I blame this on you and your... books..."

_He said it like books were poisonous to the tongue. _

"You are his Veil after all... its your duty to guide him to the desired path... The path my lineage has been following for centuries."

_If only..._

"The path of his fate..."

_If only that "revered" path didnt lead to the greed and gluttony he witnessed in these chambers for those very same centuries... Watching the comings and goings of women at bed side curling smoke rings of lies and false desire while those royally busy lips suckled the red necter provided and curled along tender chunks of meat nestled in fat. It was all disgusting- this absolution. His Sasuke was not deemed for this path... He would not sit in that throne.. where _**_he _**_sat...he would not share the same goblet nor be fed by the same maidens' impure hands. He wouldnt allow this vision._

"Are you listening to me... Itachi."

Itachi could feel the shadow of the God hover before him, finally abandoning his throne. Rarely did the being ever leave his "much deserved" comfort to mingle with the unfitted and undeserved- the Veils and often his own kind. It was a sense of smug speriority that needed a bigger throne.

"Itachi..."

With the repeat of his name, Itachi could feel the weight of the supposed divine spirit crushing his lesser one. The very physical command and demand of submission forcing him to remain in his bowed position. Making the very breath in his body weakened and silencing his secret thoughts from his tongue.

"Itachi...If you do not do your duty... you know the punishment..."

_Yes... It was 7 lashes... marked on one's soul. _

"The Veil whose duty renders a failure of the rules we see by will be placed upon the Alter of Redemption and be punished by the Seven." Itachi watched the shadow of the God move back and forth in a pacing manner. The usual stride that meant for Itachi to listen closely to whatever revision of his knowledge was to be said. "The Seven as you know have the honor to manipulate one's soul for their hands tarnished in the morals of the Fallen have that ability." The movement quickened as excited as the tone echoed from the God's babbling. "You will experience sorrow! Emptiness! Hatred! Helplessness! Agony! Darkness! And..." The tone simmered and Itachi could feel those eyes burning the back of his skull. And that infamous smirk. "Numbness. All at once." And it all came boiling down to a fact that Itachi despise even more with this man's enthusiasm and power.

_It would destroy him... Even being the strongest Veil, Itachi wouldnt last long... Not with the Seven's hands. _

"So... what is your decision, Itachi...? Will you follow what I have set out for you or... do you wish to meet the Seven's alter after all?"

Itachi's darkened eyes gradually lifted to look upon the God. That smirk was streamed with red-cherry juice. And it thickened along his sharp chin before being dabbed by a hand of a servant. They seemed to appear out of nowwhere- the servants. Itachi had forgotten their presence behind the curtains many a times. It made him hate the God even more.. the very fact that he hadnt even had to remind himself there were witnesses if he should happen to do something... he was too tamed...

"Yes... my God..."

_He hated _**_him_**_... and himself. _


End file.
